Green Eyes
by emma.wolf94
Summary: After Voldemort finally acquires a new body, Violetta Potter manages to catch his attention in a way no one ever had. DarkFem!Harry/Tom Riddle
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After Voldemort finally acquires a new body, Violetta Potter manages to catch his attention in a way no one ever had.

 **Pairing:** Fem!Harry/Tom Riddle

 **Warnings:** Some dark themes, including torture and violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

A/N: First of all I'd like to say that I'm still continuing my other story. I'm having a bit of a block with the next chapter but I will be updating it soon.

Meanwhile, I had started this story ages ago and abandoned it. Then it was adopted and abandoned by another author, so now I'm starting it again to see if it goes anywhere. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Robe me," Tom ordered, stepping out of the remains of the cauldron. He'd done it. He had succeeded where so many before him had failed. He had beaten Death and come back to life. As Wormtail shuffled forward, Tom examined his new body. His hands were large and elegant, his nails neat and polished. He caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; this was unexpected. Tom conjured a mirror and looked at himself for the first time. He looked no older than twenty. His dark hair complemented his pale features and his sharp jaw line and high cheekbones gave him an aristocratic look. He had gotten his body back exactly as it was before he started making horcruxes. Well, except for his eyes. His eyes were blood red, the colour of expensive wine and at the moment they were bright and shining triumphantly. Overall Tom was very pleased with what he saw. He had always been a dark beauty, but he knew that now his appearance coupled with his Dark magic made him practically irresistible.

Tom smirked and turned towards his captive to see how she was taking his new appearance; however, he was surprised by the sight he was met with. Violetta Potter was leaning back against the headstone looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. She actually looked extremely bored and Tom thought that if her arms hadn't been tied she would have probably had them crossed. He was even more surprised when she met his gaze head on, not a trace of fear in her expression. Tom's curiosity was piqued but he decided to ignore the girl for the moment, instead picking up his beloved wand and caressing it softly. Oh, how he had missed being able to hold it properly.

With a flick, Tom lifted the whimpering mess that was Wormtail off the ground and threw him against the headstone that Violetta was tied to. The rat animagus crashed at the girl's feet with a high-pitched cry and simply lay there, snivelling. Tom turned his eyes on Potter again and he thought that he saw a shadow of amusement in her green eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to make sure.

"My Lord," Tom turned back to Wormtail who was attempting to crawl towards him. "My Lord, you promised… you did promise..." Wormtail's robes were by now soaked in blood: he'd wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

Tom tapped his wand thoughtfully against his thigh before waving it over his head and transforming into his Voldemort persona. He then turned back to Wormtail, but before he could do anything else he was interrupted by a musical voice.

"You know... you looked better before." Potter drawled.

Tom raised a now hairless eyebrow and she just shrugged. He was actually surprised when the white-hot fury he had been expecting didn't come. He was actually amused by her antics. That was... _unusual_. He had to admit that his mind now felt clearer than it had in a long time.

Potter's blood must have been very powerful for it to have this effect. He chose to ignore her taunt for the time being and turned back to Wormtail instead.

"Hold out your arm," he ordered lazily.

"Oh Master… Thank you, Master..." Wormtail extended his bleeding stump towards him, but Tom smirked sadistically and shook his head.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please! Please!"

Tom's patience ran out and he forcefully grabbed Wormtail's left arm, forcing the sleeve up past his elbow. The Dark Mark was bared for all to see. Tom examined it and stroked it lovingly, almost reverently.

"It's back," he murmured softly to himself. "They will all have noticed it. Now, now we shall see, now we will know..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. His eyes flashed in triumph again when it turned jet black and he felt it pulse once. He straightened back up and laughed victoriously. He then turned to stare around the graveyard expectantly.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down. He had never been one for patience. His eyes swept across the graveyard before landing on Potter and a cruel smile twisted his now snakelike features.

"You stand, Violetta Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool. Very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child and see how useful my father has proven himself in death." Tom laughed again.

"Except they were nothing like each other. You see, my mother was a witch, a muggleborn, but still a witch. Whereas your father, well your father was nothing more than a muggle, a muggle that abandoned you." Potter said in that same uninterested drawl as before.

Tom's eyes flashed dangerously as he surveyed her face. He was no longer amused. The anger he had been expecting before, reared its ugly head and he had his wand pointed at the stupid girl in seconds.

"Crucio" he hissed darkly. Potter closed her eyes, but that was the only indication that the curse had taken effect. That, her slightly trembling limbs and the lip that she was biting down on. Tom released the curse and Potter took a couple of deep breaths before opening her eyes which were now glowing the same colour as the Avada Kedavra curse. He couldn't help but be impressed by her composure.

"That wasn't very nice," she chided him with a mocking pout. Tom narrowed his eyes but she spoke again before he could do anything else.

"Where have you brought me anyway?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Tom studied her expression before turning to point at his filthy muggle father's manor.

"You see that house upon the hillside? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. He didn't like magic, my father…" he trailed off remembering when he had first found out where his muggle relatives lived. The hope that had risen within him, no matter how hard he had tried to suppress it, the hope for an actual family even if it was muggles…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage. I vowed to find him. You can imagine what happened when I did." Tom saw the slight flicker of interest in Potter's eyes and smirked.

"Listen to me, reliving family history," he said quietly. "Why, I am growing quite sentimental. But look, Potter! My true family returns."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were appearing. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward, slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Tom stood in silence, waiting for them. He didn't show the pleasure that he felt when he saw that they were still devoted to him. His face was impassive, cold and cruel. They had returned, but they would have to be punished for ever thinking him so weak as to be defeated by a one year old. They had to be punished for deserting him in his moment of need.

Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Tom and kissed the hem of his black robes. "Master… Master," he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him followed his example, each of them approaching Tom on their knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom, his father's grave, Potter and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail.

"I don't know how you can stand them dirtying your robes with their filthy slobber," came Potter's voice from behind him. "Personally, I would be disgusted." Tom saw some of his Death Eaters sneer at the girl, but chose to ignore her for now. Once everyone was in their rightful place he started speaking.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," he said quietly. He never raised his voice because his Death Eaters had to strain to hear him. They should find it a privilege to hear him speak, he should never have to raise his voice to be heard because everyone else should value his words too much not to stop whatever they were doing in order to listen. "Thirteen years, thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He contorted his terrible face and sniffed, his slit like nostrils widening. Tom admitted if only to himself that he had a flair for dramatics. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt in the air."

"You know I think you might be right," came a sarcastic voice from behind him. Tom saw Potter make a show of sniffing the air before shaking her head. "No actually I think it might just be blood." When she saw that no one was moving she raised her eyebrows impatiently. "Well, don't let me ruin your performance, they were all hooked. Do carry on."

"Silence!" Tom snarled, before taking a deep breath. He would deal with her later.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact, with such prompt appearances and I ask myself: why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" Tom enjoyed the fear that he instilled in his followers, how they trembled but refrained from speaking. Refrained from even moving for fear of attracting his anger.

"And I answer myself," Tom traced his eyes around the circle. "They must have believed me defeated, they must have thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment."

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard alive?"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. Perhaps they now swear allegiance to another. Perhaps to that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Tom ignored them.

"You shouldn't call them Mudbloods." Potter chastised him mockingly.

"Crucio" Tom had run out of patience. How dare she think she could disrespect him in this way? To his immense disappointment however, like before, Potter didn't scream but her body shook considerately more and Tom saw her lick blood off her lip, having bitten through it to contain any sounds. He caught himself staring at her lips for a moment too long and quickly turned back to his followers.

"It is a disappointment to me," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I confess myself disappointed…"

Suddenly, Avery flung himself forward and crawled to Tom's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked. "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Tom began to laugh but before he could say anything Potter spoke yet again.

"I wouldn't stand for that if I were you," she said casually. "It's very disrespectful to interrupt you while you're talking. You should really train him better." The irony of what she'd just said was not lost on Tom, but he turned towards Avery anyway and raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater writhed and shrieked. Tom noticed that Potter looked extremely unimpressed. Understandable since she seemed to be able to withstand immense pain. Tom cancelled the curse and Avery lay flat on the ground gasping in a completely undignified way.

"Get up, Avery," Tom said coldly. You'd think his Death Eaters would have more backbone than a fourteen-year-old girl. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years. I want thirteen years of repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. _Pathetic_. He sneered at him in disgust, but he had to give credit where credit was due even if he only came back to him out of cowardice.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," Wormtail moaned. "Please Master, please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," Tom said coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers."

Tom raised his wand and effortlessly conjured a silver hand which he attached to Wormtail's arm. Wormtail's sobbing finally stopped. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shiny fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master, it's beautiful! Thank you… thank you…" He scrambled forward and kissed the hem of Tom's robes. Tom held back a cringe of disgust. Maybe Potter was right and he should just make his followers bow to him without actually touching him.

"May your loyalty never waver again Wormtail" he told the disgusting rat.

"No, my Lord. Never, my Lord." Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Tom then turned his focus to the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways. Though to the world you present a respectable face, you are still ready to take the lead in a spot of muggle torture. Yet, you never tried to find me Lucius. I daresay that your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, but might your energies not have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?" Out of all of his followers Tom considered Lucius the closest thing to a friend and he had been highly disappointed when he hadn't gone looking for him, completely giving up hope of his return.

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," Lucius 's reply was immediate, full of certainty. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me…"

"And yet you ran from my mark when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer," Tom interrupted lazily and was amused when Lucius stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. You have disappointed me. I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. You are merciful, thank you." Tom was about to move on when Potter decided to intervene again.

"I think you are forgetting something Lucius," she said, sadistic amusement evident on her face. Tom looked back at Lucius expectantly and when he didn't say anything, Potter prompted him again. "Isn't there anything that you would like to tell your Lord?" she taunted. "Perhaps something that happened, oh I don't know, two years ago?"

Tom watched as Lucius' eyes dilated in horror and he felt his own narrow.

"Well Lucius? What have you got to tell me?" Tom hissed dangerously. Lucius seemed too frightened to talk so Potter continued for him.

"I believe you had given him something to look after," she said innocently. "A little black diary perhaps?" she continued in that same taunting tone and fury washed over Tom as well as fear. Was his Horcrux still intact? Potter carried on as if she hadn't felt the dangerous magic spreading around the graveyard trying to find the cause of his distress. "You see, it accidentally fell into the hands of a Weasley and it was never seen again" she finished, widening her eyes sadly.

"Crucio" Tom was furious. The curse went straight but before it could hit Potter she was gone from her bonds, fading into the shadows. She reappeared next to Wormtail, her wand back in her hand and she accioed the cup to herself.

"Till next time Voldy" she shouted, disappearing with Wormtail in tow.

Tom angrily cursed his followers especially focusing on Lucius after finding out that he had lost him his Horcrux which may or may not have been destroyed.

* * *

Hours later as Tom sat back in his armchair lazily twirling his wand between his fingers, he pondered on the strange behaviour of Violetta Potter. He realised now that she could have easily escaped anytime. So why did she choose to wait and suffer through two doses of the Cruciatus? And why did she tell him about the diary? Did she even know what it was? He noted that she hadn't specifically said that it had been destroyed. So maybe she'd taken it and wanted to use it as a bargaining chip? But what Tom was most intrigued by was how she had managed to become the Lady of Shadows at such a young age. How did she win their allegiance? How was she able to make them do her bidding?

So many questions swirling in his mind and all he could focus on was a pair of mesmerising Avada Kedavra green eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** So? What did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After Voldemort finally acquires a new body, Violetta Potter manages to catch his attention in a way no one ever had.

 **Pairing:** Fem!Harry/Tom Riddle

 **Warnings:** Some dark themes, including torture and violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

A/N: Happy Wednesday! Thank you for all the favouriting, following and reviewing. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Violetta let herself fall forwards and slam into the ground, her face pressing into the grass and muffling her grunt. She kept her eyes closed, remaining completely still aside from tightening her hold on Wormtail to make sure that he couldn't scramble away. She could hear panicked voices everywhere and footsteps coming towards her, but she still didn't move, giving the impression of being the weak little Light Saviour they all thought she was. She felt Wormtail twitch and try to transform to no avail. She peaked at him out of the corner of her eye and had to hide a smirk when she noticed the many cuts that were bleeding profusely. Maybe she'd gone overboard with her torture of him, but the sounds he'd made when she'd carried out her vengeance had been so delicious that she'd found it hard to stop: he had screamed so prettily for her.

Just before the Cup had touched her hand in the graveyard, she'd used the shadows to transport her and Wormtail to a secluded park. To everyone it had looked like she'd portkeyed back to school, but she'd had to make a quick stop first. As soon as they'd landed, before Wormtail could even register what had happened, Violetta had him thrashing on the ground from a powerful Crucio. The rat had screamed at the top of his lungs as she laughed, wandlessly raising a silencing charm to avoid any unwanted attention.

She'd played with Wormtail for a good twenty minutes alternating between cutting long lines into him and crucioing him. His screams and whimpers for her to stop simply egging her on and increasing her bloodlust. Finally, when she'd felt that he truly couldn't take anymore she'd set to work altering his memories and half-heartedly healing the wounds that couldn't be explained as self-defence. Calling forth Wormtail's shadow she'd directed it into him, watching in fascination as it slowly entered through his nostrils. Once inside she'd asked it to find all memories of Voldemort after Wormtail's escape from the Shrieking Shack the previous year and erase them, replacing them with hours upon hours of plotting how to get his hands on the Girl-Who-Lived to please his deceased master. Violetta had then altered the events of the night and stupefied him after cutting his silver hand off. No need to waste such beautiful magic.

She'd had to admit that Voldemort had done a fine job on that hand. She'd spent a few minutes admiring the metal appendage that seemed to twitch from time to time before transfiguring it into a lightning bolt, shrinking it and placing it on a metal chain. She'd then extracted some parchment, scribbled a note for Voldie and given both to one of her shadows, instructing it to deliver it to Voldemort's desk. Having done that, she'd grabbed onto Wormtail and touched the Cup allowing it to portkey them back to Hogwarts. And that's where she was now, bringing fake tears to her eyes and preparing to give an Oscar winning performance.

She felt a pair of hands seize her and roughly turn her over. She had to fight off a grimace when she saw it was Dumbledore that had touched her. "Violetta! Violetta!" She could see the crowd of people pressing around them trying to get a closer look at the body beside her.

"Headmaster," Violetta whispered, bringing more tears to her eyes and shuddering away from Wormtail. "H he tried to u use me t to find H Him," she sobbed. "But I m managed to stop him... the r ritual didn't work," she smiled through her tears and looked at Dumbledore hopefully. "Will Sirius be freed now?" she asked, sniffling slightly and internally grimacing at her pitiful performance.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Violetta inwardly sneered when she heard Fudge make his way towards her. "My God Albus!" he whispered, his face paling drastically, a good improvement in Violetta's opinion. "Is that Peter Pettigrew? But how can that be? He's dead! He was killed by Black! Merlin's beard what's happening?"

"Not here Cornelius" Dumbledore said, whilst moving Violetta away from the traitorous rat.

"I'll take her Dumbledore. You sort out this mess." Violetta heard Moody say from behind her. Dumbledore nodded and carefully handed her to Moody whom she sank bonelessly against, not giving away the fact that she was actually completely fine.

"You need to lie down. Come on now," he murmured in her ear as he half pulled, half carried her through the frightened crowd. Violetta was amused to hear people gasping, screaming, and shouting as she was taken back to the castle.

"What happened, Violetta?" Moody asked at last, as they crossed the entrance hall.

Violetta looked up at him through half lidded eyes, pretending to drowsily think about it. She slowly shook her head as they reached the Defence classroom buying herself some time. As they crossed the door she immediately felt privacy wards go up and mentally rolled her eyes at his carelessness.

"The Cup was a Portkey," she said, all hint of tiredness and injury wiped from her face, leaving behind an emotionless mask. "It took me to a graveyard, but you already knew that didn't you Mr Crouch?" she asked as she primly sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

Moody froze where he was and turned almost as white as Fudge, both eyes fixed unblinkingly on Violetta's face. She had her wand in her hand and she was twirling it in a predatory manner. "Do sit down, I suspect we don't have much time before Dumbledore arrives," she said, motioning towards a chair. As he sat down she noticed he was starting to morph back into Barty Crouch and sighed. "I suggest you take your next dose of Polyjuice Potion before he gets here, unless you want to be found out that is."

Barty seemed to be too shocked to do anything else but obey as he sat down and drank from his hidden flask.

"Now, I believe you wanted to know what happened in the graveyard?" Violetta looked at him in amusement as he slowly nodded. "You'll be happy to know that Voldemort has been successfully resurrected and I am positive that he will reward you for all your help," she smiled blindingly at him. "He really should thank me as well for laying all the blame on Warmtail so that the Wizarding world remains unaware of his return," she grumbled to herself as an afterthought.

Barty finally seemed to come back to his senses as he jumped up and pointed his wand at Violetta. "The Dark Lord is back? Are you sure Violetta? How did he do it? How did you escape? And how in Merlin's name did you know who I am?" he snarled, an insane glint slowly growing in his eyes.

"Calm down Barty. Did you not listen to a word I just said? Yes, he is back. As for how he did it, he took some stuff from his father's grave, from Wormtail, and from me," Violetta shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think you really need to know the details," she waved her hand dismissively.

"I knew it was you because as good as your disguise and performance were, your shadow never lies, do you my precious?" she said, calling his shadow forward and allowing it to wrap around her like a pet. "That's also how I escaped. My shadows do love me so… If you don't lower your wand I might have to make you and I can assure you that won't be very pleasant for you," she finished, smiling sweetly. "Sit back down!" she ordered, allowing a few tendrils of her magic to escape and reinforce her threat.

Barty slowly sat down and Violetta was pleased to see the insanity leave his eyes. They looked at each other in silence, before Barty suddenly leaned forward. "What did the Dark Lord take from you?" he asked, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Blood," said Violetta, rolling her eyes. "Anything else?"

Barty let out his breath in a long, low hiss. "And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"Yes," Violetta answered patiently. "Quite a few of them actually."

"How did he treat them?" Barty interrupted. "Did he forgive them?"

Violetta smirked at him knowingly. "He did I'm afraid," she said in mock sadness. "That reminds me, where is Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff?" said Barty bitterly. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them, but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has many ways of tracking down his enemies."

Violetta pouted. "But I wanted to use him as a welcome back present for Voldemort."

Barty looked at her weirdly. "Are you a Death Eater now?"

Violetta laughed. "Of course not!"

Barty immediately raised his wand again. Violetta rolled her eyes. "Calm down. I'm not on the Light side either. For the moment, I am neutral but that could all change. It really all depends on dear old Voldie."

Violetta smirked as Crouch looked outraged. "I believe these are enough questions for now. Feel free to report back to your Lord, but before you do I think it's best if you escort me to the infirmary so that both our covers aren't blown." With that, Violetta allowed herself to fall against him, forcing him to carry her the rest of the way.

* * *

Miles away Tom was at his desk filling out some boring paperwork when an envelope materialised right in front of him. His wand immediately flew into his hand but he found no intruder aside from the suspicious letter. After scanning it for any curses, casting all sorts of complicated detection spells on it and establishing that it was in no way harmful, Tom carefully opened the offending item. He raised an eyebrow in amused curiosity when a miniature lightning bolt on a chain fell out. Deciding to ignore the pendant for the time being, he picked up the letter instead.

 _My dearest Voldemort,_

 _I hope you are well after your rebirth, which was an amazing accomplishment I might add. I know that everything didn't go according to plan, your plan anyway, but I'm sure that in time you will come to realise that things really worked out for the best. I guess for now you'll just have to trust me._

 _You are probably worrying about everyone finding out that you have in fact returned; however, I can ease your fears as I have already sorted everything out for you. It should all become clear in the morning. I'm sure you'll find the article in the Daily Prophet very interesting indeed._

 _I am sure we will see each other soon but for now:_

 _Sweet dreams,_

 _Violetta Potter_

 _P.S. I felt that your magic was wasted on the traitorous rat and decided to return it to you, with a few small alterations, so that it may remind you of me._

Tom stared incredulously at the letter for a good five minutes, not knowing what to think. Was the girl insane? And was that blood on the parchment? He picked up the pendant and looked at it. He couldn't contain a small chuckle when he saw that little snakes were engraved all over the lightning bolt, the significance of that not being lost on him. Not fully knowing why, he picked it up and fastened it around his neck letting it fall underneath his robes. He must be going insane also.

Looking back at the letter Tom pondered what to do. It was obvious to him that Violetta Potter was nothing like he had expected and it still surprised him that so far most of her actions provided him with amusement rather than the fury he would usually feel. There was also the delicate matter of his Horcruxes, what she knew of them and what had happened to his Diary. He was forced to tread very carefully, but he also found himself intrigued by her behaviour and by her confidence. He wanted, no needed to find out more about the mystery that was Violetta Potter.

With that in mind he smirked, wrote a short reply and sent it off with his most frightening looking eagle. ' _Let's see what Potter makes of that.'_

Sitting back into his chair and looking out his window Tom let himself laugh freely as he imagined what Potter's face would look like when she received a courtship offer from Lord Voldemort. No doubt she'll be horrified.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think? Leave a review! :D


End file.
